project_platinumfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Platinum Wiki
For the upcoming season, see Project Platinum 1 '' 'Project Platinum' is an American reality-singing competition series created by bigbrothermaniac and produced by his company Riley Productions, and airing on the network of Tengaged . It began airing on Tengaged on January 3, 2014, and has since become a runaway smash hit for the network. The concept of the series is to find new solo recording artists where the winner is determined by the viewers of Tengaged. Winners are chosen by viewers through telephone, Internet, and SMS text voting, with the first winner set to be crowned in late January 2014. ''Project Platinum employs a panel of judges who critique the contestants' performances, and at some points in the series mentor the acts. The original judging panel consisted of head judge Lexi, who was on the panel alongside fellow judges Timster, Kez, and Victor .The show was originally hosted by creator and producer Riley. Show Format The first season of Project Platinum ''will consist of 18 episodes, and will start with 40 contestants. Format 'Beginning Stage' In the very first round of the show, production screens fourty applicants to come in and be the initial contestants, who will fight through many stages to become the winner of Project Platinum. In the second stage, and the first stage involving the judges, the fourty contestants are split into groups of ten. Each judge then takes his or her acts, and advises them on song choices. Over the course of four nights, each judge will have his or her ten acts perform their songs. However, instead of doing a seperate elimination night, each judge will do a five-chair-challenge. The judge was given the task of either being the sole person to send their contestant home or give them a seat in the next stage. However, if all five seats were taken they could be swapped out if someone performed better. The five contestants moving onto the next stage are not locked in until everyone in their judges' group has performed. In the third stage of the competition, the top twenty acts were sent down to glorious New Orleans, Louisiana, where they performed a special concert in the New Orleans arena. Each contestant will sing one song, and then going off of nothing either then their guts and the audience's reactions, the four panelists must immediately eliminate eight of the twenty acts. The twelve acts that survive this stage move onto the live shows. 'Live Shows''' In the live shows, the twelve acts perform weekly for the public's vote. After each contestant performs, the judges will score the contestant on a scale of 1-10. At the end of the night, the 2-3 acts with the lowest scores go into "The Poll", which will stay open until the following week's performance. The artist or artists with the lowest score will go home. However, the judges do get an "Emergency Veto" power. The "Emergency Veto" power allows the judges to reverse Tengaged's decision, and eliminate a completely different contestant. Once the host announces the eliminated contestant, the judges will then vote on whether or not the power should be used. In the event of a voting deadlock, the head judge's vote determines whether the power is used or not. If the power is used, the judges have five minutes to determine which act will be eliminated instead. The "Emergency Veto" power can only be used once. Project Platinum Ratings and Times Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse